1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multilayer cover for the glans penis for the collection and retention of drippage residual after urination or ejaculation.
2. Description of Related Art
After urination, a small amount of urine may remain temporarily in the urethra and drip out some time later. Similarly, after ejaculation, some seminal fluid may subsequently drip from the urethra. This drippage may stain the underwear and even penetrate the trousers. This problem has been previously recognized and various solutions have been proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,546, Galloway, entitled: "Male Urethral Fluid-Absorbing Device", discloses an L-shaped adhesive coated sheet with a absorbant L-shaped pad thereon. A small spot of adhesive is exposed to be secured to the under side of the penis behind the head, and the longer arm is wrapped circumferentially about the penis and secured by an uncovered area of adhesive at the end of the arm. The other arm is brought from the bottom forward and folded back along the top of the penis to be secured. This latter arm may be removed during urination and then repositioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,500, Bardy, entitled: "Hygenic Receptacle for Undergarments", discloses an undergarment with a removable crotch piece in the form of a bag or pocket which may contain a removable pad of absorbent material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,305, Davis, entitled: "Male Urinary Device", discloses a thin sheath joined to a heavier tube for use as a urinal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,584, Johnson, entitled: "Diaper for Male Baby", includes a container for holding a urine absorber as part of a diaper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,574, Rohr, entitled: "Masculine Hygiene Device", discloses a disposable absorbent cup formed of a plurality of plies of paper to cover the end of the penis.
U.S Pat. No. 4,627,846, Ternstrom, entitled: "Incontinence Shield for Men", discloses a multilayer shield which encloses both the penis and the scrotum.
U.S Pat. No. 4,668,229, Fago et al, entitled: "Disposable Absorbent Device for Post-Urinary Drip", discloses a sheath having a urine absorbent disposable lining. The sheath is secured by a loop which will encircle the penis and the scrotum.
U.S Pat. No. 87,932, Hoffman, entitled: "Supporting Bandage", discloses a water-tight bag which contains a sponge. The bag is connected by straps to a bandage secured about the body.
Some of the foregoing patents provide for the collection of greater quantities of fluids than is required for the purposes of the present invention. Others provide structure which is not disposable or is more cumbersome and uncomfortable than is desirable. Not all of the patented arrangements will be equally useful with both circumcized and uncircumcized penis.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a post urination drip collector which is disposable after each use.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a post urination drip collector which is small in size so that several can be readily carried and the use of the collector will not cause discomfort.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a post urination drip collector which can be readily packaged for dispensing.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a post urination drip collector which is equally useful for both circumcized and uncircumcized penis.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.